The Oh's Trouble
by nainoh
Summary: Tentang kehidupan Sehun bersama putra dengan ribuan ide jahil-Jun, teman konyolnya yang tampak tidak akan beranjak dewasa-Kai, dan gadis cantik yang selalu ingin ia jadikan ibu dari putranya-Nara.


**THE OH'S TROUBLE**

 _ **PROLOG**_

Waktu telah menunjukkan tengah malam lewat 20 menit. Pria jangkung yang sebentar lagi genap berumur 30 tahun itu menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Matanya terasa sangat berat dan kantung hitam di bawahnya dapat menggambarkan dengan jelas betapa pria itu kekurangan tidur. Alih-alih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya yang pegal di ranjang mewahnya, ia justru mempercepat gerakan tangannya untuk menekan-nekan tombol pada board laptopnya. Matanya yang tidak terlalu besar tidak berpaling sedikitpun dari layar. Sesekali ia mengusap-usap dagu tajamnya atau mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar sedang berpikir keras.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya yang besar terbuka perlahan. Semilir angin masuk ke dalam dan membuat romanya merinding. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka sedikit itu dan ia mendapati seorang anak laki-laki sedang mendongakkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Jun?" tanya pria itu. "Kau belum tidur?" tambahnya.

Bocah bernama lengkap Oh Taejun yang baru berumur 7 tahun itu masuk lebih dalam. Ia lalu melipat tangannya di dada. "Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku bisa mendengar suara _Appa_ mengetik," katanya.

Pria yang disebut _Appa_ oleh Jun itu terkekeh. "Jadi _Appa_ mengganggumu? Maaf, aku akan mengetik lebih hati-hati," ujarnya.

Jun berjalan mendekati pria itu. Dengan sedikit menjinjit ia berusah melihat apa yang tertera di layar laptop ayahnya yang diletakkan di atas meja. Ia lalu mengerutkan dahi begitu melihat layar laptop itu penuh dengan tabel, grafik dan angka-angka yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Berhentilah bekerja, _Appa_ , ini sudah larut," kata Jun kemudian sembari mendongak untuk menatap ayahnya.

Pria jangkung itu menatap ke dalam mata putra semata wayangnya. Kini ia merasa seperti melihat bayangannya sendiri. Kulit putih, mata yang tidak terlalu besar, bibir tipis dan rahang tajam, semua yang Jun miliki itu benar-benar sama seperti dirinya. Hanya saja Jun lebih banyak bicara, dan pria itu yakin Jun mewarisi sifat ibunya.

"Mengapa tidak kau saja yang tidur? Bukankah besok kau harus pergi sekolah?" pria itu balik bertanya.

Jun tertegun. Ia menatap kosong ke arah layar laptop. "Aku ingin tidur bersama _Appa_ ," katanya lirih.

Pria itu sedikit terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir tipis putranya. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum sembari mengelus puncak kepala Jun. "Baiklah," katanya singkat.

Dengan cepat pria itu mematikan dan menutup laptopnya. Lalu ia menjatuhkan tubuh jangkungnya di ranjangnya yang besar. "Ayo kemari, Jun," ajaknya sambil menepuk-nepuk ranjangnya.

Jun tersenyum senang. Dengan sedikit melompat bocah itu naik ke ranjang dan berbaring di samping ayahnya. Lalu ia menggenggam kedua tangannya di dada sembari menutup mata.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya ayahnya.

" _Appa_ , aku sedang berdoa, jangan mengajakku berbicara," bisik Jun dengan mata masih tertutup.

Namun itu justru membuat ayahnya tertawa pelan. Dan sedetik kemudian Jun membuka matanya lalu mendelik. " _Appa_ , Guru Jung mengatakan kau tidak boleh mengajak berbicara orang yang sedang berdoa, itu bisa merusak konsentrasinya," gerutunya.

Pria itu masih tertawa. "Maaf, maaf," katanya. "Apa yang kau katakan dalam doamu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Jun memandang ke arah langit-langit kamar ayahnya yang berwarna krem sambil tersenyum dan pikiran mulai menerawang. "Aku berharap karangan yang kemarin aku buat bisa menjadi kenyataan," katanya.

Pria jangkung itu membulatkan bibirnya. Ia ingat Jun pernah mengatakan bahwa wali kelasnya memberikannya tugas mengarang. "Tugas mengarang yang Guru Jung berikan padamu waktu itu? Jadi kau telah berhasil membuatnya?" tanyanya.

Jun mengangguk senang. "Wajah Guru Jung berubah merah setelah membacanya," ujar Jun.

Kedua alis ayahnya berpaut. "Mengapa begitu? Apa yang kau tulis dalam ceritamu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Jun tersenyum jahil sambil melirik ayahnya. "Aku menulis cerita tentang seorang gadis bernama Jung Nara yang menikah dengan seseorang bernama Oh Sehun," jawabnya sembari tersenyum lebar dan memperlihatkan deretan gigi kecilnya.

Pria yang merasa namanya disebutkan dalam cerita Jun itu sontak membulatkan matanya. "Apa?!" serunya.

Jun terkekeh lalu menarik selimut dan menutupi wajahnya. "Selamat tidur, _Appa_. Semoga Guru Jung berkenan mampir ke dalam mimpimu,".

Sehun baru akan membuka mulutnya dan kembali berseru, namun sebelum itu ia sudah mendengar suara dengkuran Jun, walau Sehun tahu suara itu hanya dibuat-buat. Akhirnya Sehun memilih mengalah lalu mematikan lampu tidurnya.

"Selamat tidur, Oh Taejun," katanya pelan.

 _"Lagipula, apa salahnya berharap Jung Nara mampir ke dalam mimpiku?"_

…

 _to be continued…_


End file.
